


Please say 'bungee gum' one more time 😍

by XxWinterKitsunexX



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWinterKitsunexX/pseuds/XxWinterKitsunexX
Summary: If you've seen the Tik Toks, you already know what's about to go down.Sydney suddenly finds herself in the HunterxHunter world and right in time for her fight with Hisoka in the heavens arena. She might die, but that won't stop her from shooting her shot.
Relationships: Hisoka/Sydney(morallygreyismyfavcolor)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Please say 'bungee gum' one more time 😍

**Author's Note:**

> You guys... I don't usually write comedy/crack fics so I might be way over my head writing this. But golly gee, I watched her fanfic idea and couldn't not write it. Her relationship with Hisoka is just too great to disservice her and not write her fanfiction 😂  
> So yea, it's probs not the best writing, but I hope you like it. And if you're Sydney...  
> Hi. ✨  
> Inspiration from @morallygreyismyfavcolor on Tik Tok
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!

_*RiNgGg~*_

'The phone?' She wasn't expecting any calls today. Walking across the room, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table. And just as she thought, the number wasn't anyone listed in her phone. 'A wrong number' she assumes. But figuring they'd only call back if she didn't answer now, she picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Your mission is ready."

...

...

...

"Ummm... I think you have the wrong num--"

"Sydney..."

Frozen. The only word to describe how she feels and the only reaction to have when a stranger says not just any name. **Her** name.

"Who is this?" She asks hesitantly.

"Unfortunately, there is no other way. We are truly sorry."

"Sorry? About what?!" 

But her question is met with silence. She weighs back and forth in her mind what she should do. She could just hang up and pretend it never happened. But Sydney just knows that it wouldn't stop whatever's happening. Running her fingers through her hair, she breathes, collects herself and prepares to demand answers when suddenly her phone is gone. No, she didn't drop it. It just disappeared. Along with her bed, her books, her everything. Sydney is now surrounded by unending darkness.

_**Remain Calm** _

'Ha!' She thinks. 'Kind of hard to remain calm when she's apparently been teleported into literally nowhere listening to the advice of a disembodied voice.

_**In 5 seconds we will drop you into your assignment do you not feel you are the only one who can do this.** _

"Do what?!"

_**5** _

'Oh gosh. This is happening. This is really happening!'

_**4** _

"This is a dream. Right! I'm going to wake up... Now!"

**_3_ **

***Internally screeches***

_**2** _

Frustrated, she falls to the floor, only to be greeted with a trapdoor beneath her. 

"Wait, when you say drop into, you don't mean--"

_**1** _

"Ahhhhhh!"

**... Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well.**


End file.
